Sweets for the Sweet
by Goldaylocks
Summary: Monsters cannot love. They can only lust. It is something that Grendel has known since his beginning. He knows that his lust for the bartender he knows so well can only end bad, but he does not care. For as long as he has her, he can at least pretend he is not a monster. ((HollyxGrendel oneshot))


_Sweets for the Sweet_

_This story contains sexual themes from chapter one, read at your own discretion._

Chapter One

He can smell her from the farthest corners of the bar. Her soft scent of jasmine and vanilla travels from the corner that she is standing at to where he sits, watching her as she cleans the tables. She stops for a moment and turns around to stare at the man, a dark eyebrow raising slightly.

"What are you looking at?" she asks, smirking slightly. The man merely winks at her and lifts his glass of gin to his lips. "Come on, Gren spit it out before I break that glass on the floor." She sets the rag on the table and places a hand on her hips. The man raises a brow in response. "Spit it out."

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Try me. Maybe you've forgotten that I work at a damn bar."

"And?"

"I've heard plenty of things that no lady should hear."

"Who said you were a lady?" The woman stares at him for a moment before laughing loudly. Grendel laughs along with her and the woman shakes her head.

"I'll admit, that was a good one."

"Thanks, my comedy show begins at nine."

"It's ten." The two begin to laugh again and the woman sits down on the table, crossing her legs. His gaze travels from her face to her legs. They are enhanced by the high heels she wears. They are slightly tanned and look utterly smooth. He wishes he could run a hand along her legs, up to her inner thigh. He wishes he could. But of course, he doesn't. He's heard the stories of the fables that try.

They end up with a broken arm. And Grendel most certainly does not need a broken up.

"You wanna go and eat somewhere, Holly?" he asks. "There ain't no one here. You can close down for the night and we can go and eat somewhere."

"Is your idea of somewhere a hot dog at a gas station?"

"Maybe." Holly smiles at him as she stands up.

"That's my idea of somewhere, too." Grendel returns the smile and places the empty glass on the counter. He stands up and stretches as he watches the woman pull her loose, white curls back into a ponytail and wraps a sweater around her bare shoulders, buttoning it up to hide her bosom. She grabs her purse and the keys to the bar and walks outside. "Come on, let's go."

The man follows her out of the bar and watches her lock the door.

"So we're walking?" he asks as the two begin to head to the nearest gas station.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Oh? What are you, afraid of the dark?" She raised a brow and smirks at him, looking up at the dark haired man. He looks down at her and flashes her a smile.

"Me? Of all the fables, you ask _me _if I'm afraid of the dark?! You should know better than that." She laughs for a moment before clutching onto his hand out of instinct. He stares down at her and smirks once more. "Are _you _afraid of the dark?"

"Oh, _indeed_," she replies in a sarcastic tone. "I'm just a poor little goddamn princess who needs a big, strong man to protect her."

"I think you can do just fuckin' fine on your own, Princess Holly." The two laugh for a moment before composing themselves. They walk for a few more minutes before walking into the gas station's convenience store.

The lights are bright and the two blink for a few moments before their eyes adjust to the lighting. Without a word, they go and pick up their food and go to the register.

"So, where we gonna eat this?" Grendel asks, holding a large bag of chips and a soda. "Your place or mine?"

"Your place, mine's a mess," she replies.

"Ha, cute. My place is pretty shitty, too."

"Shut up, we're going to your place."

* * *

His apartment is small, cramped, and dark. It reeks of week old food and Holly finds herself nauseated as she sits on his stained table.

"Maybe you were right," she begins, "Your place might be shittier than mine." Grendel laughs in response and sets the bags on the table. Holly takes her food out but feels a sudden loss of appetite. "I think I'm just...gonna skip dinner tonight."

"My place is that fuckin' bad, huh?" he asks, staring at the woman.

"No," she replies. "I just...don't feel so hot."

"You need to lie down, Holly?" he asks, his expression growing into one of concern. She nods and he points to the couch.

"Thanks," she mutters as she walks to the couch and lays down, closing her eyes for a few minutes. Grendel stares at her as she tries to go to sleep. She's absolutely gorgeous. He looks away for a moment and takes a deep breath. "Gren?"

"Yeah?"

"You think Lily hated me?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I...I dunno. I can't help feeling that I was bad sister..."

"You weren't. Your sister didn't listen to y-"

"I was the oldest," she whispers, looking away. "Lily was my responsibility...we had no one." Grendel remains silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Holly..."

"Can I stay for the night?"

"Huh?"

"I can't go back home...not yet..."

"Sure, you can even have the bed."

"The couch is fine.

"No, not for a princess like you it ain't." He watches a smile grow on the woman's face. "You're gettin' the royal treatment tonight. Come on, let's get you to bed." She sits up and gets off of the bed. Grendel holds out a hand for her.

"What, and you're supposed to be my Prince Charming?"

"I could be."

The two remain silent. Grendel wishes he had never said that. Now she knows-she knows how he feels about her.

She pushes him against the wall and presses her lips against his. He is taken aback, confused as to what the woman is doing. He looks at her with wide, bewildered eyes.

"Is that a yes to me being your prince?" She doesn't say a word but only continues to press her lips against him, hungrily. He finds himself pulling her hair down and finds his hands traveling along her body. In return, she tugs at his shirt until she is able to get it off of him. She finds a slim frame underneath and smirks as she begins to undo his pants. He looks at her and takes deep breaths. "I...I'll take that as a yes." His own hands travel to her sweater and he quickly unbuttons it. She takes it off and the man unzips her dress, letting it fall on the floor. He takes one swift look at her bra before skillfully removing it. "You're gorgeous."

"I'm flattered," she replies in a sarcastic tone. He can't help but smile at the woman as she continues to undress him. He feels her pulling off his underwear and lets out a groan as he runs his hand through her white locks. She looks up at him. "Well, aren't you just ready to play?"

"Quit teasin' me," he grunts as he grabs her by the hand. "Come on, I'll show you to my bed." Holly gladly follows him and as soon as they enter his poor excuse for a room, she pushes him onto the bed, climbing on top of him.

"How much do you want me?" she whispers, her face lingering close to his. He reaches for her hips to slide off her underwear, but she slaps his hand away. "Not yet."

"You're such a goddamn tease," is his reply. The woman smirks at him and gets off of him. "Oh, come on H-" He stops when he realizes she is pulling her own underwear off. Almost immediately, she climbs on top of him once more. He grips her by the hair and pulls her down, kissing her lips before flipping her over. "Two can play at this game, Holly."

"I like it," she replies before kissing him once more. The two lay there for a moment, in the darkness of his room. The only sound is their heavy breathing. Then, a loud groan. "Y.. ...oh, fuck yes..." He smirks as he continues to push into her, encouraged by her loud groans and cries. He continues, progressively becoming rougher with the woman. Her groans turn into shrieks of pleasure.

She feels a sudden rush and flips him over. Now she is on top.

"Not content being on the bottom, babe?" Grendel asks through soft groans. She shakes her head and kisses him once more, her kiss filled with violent passion. His hands travel to her backside and remain there as the two continue.

Minutes have passed, yet the two do not cease. If anything, they are going faster than they have, refusing to climax.

"I know you're close," she whispers in his ear. He shivers and she smiles. "Admit it, you're going to do it first." He shakes his head and runs a hand through her hair before pulling it. She lets out a cry and he pushes her to the bottom once more.

"Try me," he growls. "And as I like to say, ladies first."

"I'm no goddamn lady," she grunts but it is no use. He is correct and in a matter of mere moments, she climaxes. He does not last much longer and follows two collapse, breathing heavily.

"That was..."

"Fucking amazing." The two stared at each other for a moment before laughing once more.

"I guess I was wrong," he begins. Holly raises a dark brow as she pulls the covers over herself.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Nothing..." Holly places a hand on his chest and sighs. In a few minutes, she has fallen asleep. He tries to find comfort in the fact that he has finally gotten her. That she has at least some feeling for him-but he cannot.

_Monsters cannot love. _


End file.
